


have you ever felt the love i have for you?

by void_kogane



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pining, im in love w spencer reid and cant stop writing love poems about him, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_kogane/pseuds/void_kogane
Summary: ~i had a dream about you the other daywhere we kissed and kissed until our mouths were melding into oneour bodies climbing into each otheryou becoming me and i becoming you but we were still the same,just unified as we blended together to share the same heartbeat
Kudos: 5





	have you ever felt the love i have for you?

im reminded of what it’s like to be alive when i’m with you  
to laugh a genuine, deep laugh after swearing i’d never remember what it’s like to smile again  
and breathe without the sharp and heavy nothingness that tends to leave me hollow 

you always look so lovely and i find myself falling for  
the crinkles in the sides of your eyes when you laugh  
or the way your nose scrunches up cutely when you’re focused on what i have to say

i swear your eyes are made of melted honey,  
and i wish nothing more than to be submerged in them  
and swim in their thick sweetness

i had a dream about you the other day  
where we kissed and kissed until our mouths were melding into one  
our bodies climbing into each other  
you becoming me and i becoming you but we were still the same,  
just unified as we blended together to share the same heartbeat 

have you ever felt the love i have for you?  
do you feel the way i tremble when your skin touches mine?  
do you hear the gasp that escapes every time you kiss me?

i want to coax the most shameful immoralities out of you  
and see you squirm as i have the audacity to love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties <3 [here’s my tumblr!!](https://voidreid.tumblr.com/) come say hi :))


End file.
